Choices of the Heart
by Sapphiregirl1226
Summary: Based on recent storyline, What happens when Theresa watches as the love of her life goes back to his wife? Will there be hope for ET?
1. Default Chapter

**You Have to Choose**

"Ethan will never leave me for you, Theresa!"

"Yes, Gwen, he will! Ethan loves me!"

"Yeah, well, in case you haven't noticed, Ethan married ME!" Gwen says as she throws her ring finger into Theresa's face.

"Ladies, you have to stop arguing this isn't good for the baby to hear." Katherine says as she cuddles baby Jane.

"The only way I'll stop arguing is when I find MY husband and make Theresa see that he belongs WITH ME!" Gwen says as she moves away from Theresa.

_Think all you want, Gwen. I will get Ethan back._ Theresa thinks to herself as she turns away from Gwen and takes baby Jane from Katherine's arms

_I will bring back your daddy, sweetie, I have to…._.

**Meanwhile**

As Fox and Ethan walk to the living area where Gwen, Katherine and Theresa are, Fox stops Ethan. "Dude, do you know what you're going to do? I mean you have two women in the room that want to know who you'll finally be with forever."

"Yes, Fox, I know that thank you. I know what I have to do."

"Well, I hope so. Because regardless, one of those women will be hurt."

Sighing, Ethan closes his eyes. _Why me?_ Opening his eyes, Ethan looks at Fox. "Let's go, already."

"Fine, but first, who do you choose? Theresa or Gwen?"

"Fox…"

"Humor me, bro, and tell me."

Sighing, Ethan leans against the wall. "I haven't decided yet. I love them both. With Theresa, there's fire, excitement, passion. With Gwen, I feel at home. I feel needed, and I feel comfortable."

"Comfortable isn't the way to go, Ethan."

"Fox!"  
"Sorry, sorry, let's just go."

As the two men make their way to the living room, angered voices can be heard…

"_YOU WILL NEVER GET ETHAN!"_

"AND YOU WILL NEVER GET MY DAUGHTER!"

"Damnit!" Bursting into the room, Ethan looks between Gwen and Theresa.

"Ethan! You've come for me and our baby!" Gwen says as she rushes into Ethan's arms.

Holding Gwen, Ethan looks curiously at Theresa. "Yes, Gwen, of course. What's going on here?"

"Well, it seems that Theresa thinks that you are leaving me for her. Are you, Ethan? Are you going back to Theresa?" Gwen asks, looking at Ethan.

Standing between the two women, Ethan sighs. _This is it. The moment I've been regretting…God, help me make the right choice._ Taking a breath, Ethan looks at the two women.

_God, please let Ethan come back to me._ Theresa thinks to herself as she juggles the baby in her arms.

"I'll start by saying this decision was not easy. You have to both realize that I love you both very much in different ways."

"Look, Ethan, spare us the speech. I'll make this easy for you. Just go to Theresa. She can give you the family I obviously can't. Just go be with your lover, I'm sure she will want you." Gwen says, turning away from Ethan.

"Gwen.."

"Ethan, listen to her. Please. Look at our daughter, Ethan. She's our baby, she's back! Please, Ethan, I know you love me. I love you, too! Please, be with us." Theresa says as she tries to hold onto Ethan's arm.

"Theresa…" Ethan says as he holds onto Theresa's arm. "I…I can't."

"What!" Theresa says.

"I'm sorry. I made my choice, and I choose to honor my marriage vows. I love Gwen, she is my wife."

"It's over, Katherine. I lost Ethan once again." Gwen says, ignoring Ethan's voice in the back.

"Gwen, honey, Ethan chose you!"

"He what?" Gwen asks, as she turns around and sees Ethan in front of her.

"I choose you, Gwen. I love you, and I am committed to you."

"Oh, honey!" Gwen says as she flings herself into Ethan's arms.

"I've lost him. I've lost Ethan for the last time." Theresa says as she bows her head to her daughter's hair.

"Theresa, you have to stay strong for your little girl. She needs you. Don't give up hope." Fox says, hugging Theresa.

"It's over, Fox. It's over." Theresa says as she glances back toward Ethan and Gwen.

**Coming Up**

Ethan talks to Theresa

**Please R/R**


	2. Defeated

**Defeated**

_How could Ethan do this to me? I thought he loved me? _Theresa thinks to herself as she watches Ethan hug Gwen.

"Ethan, I love you. I'm so happy we're a family." Gwen says as Ethan looks at her.

"You're my wife, I love you. I'm committed to you." Ethan reassures her. _God, Theresa, I am so sorry for this…_

As Fox and Theresa move to the side of the living room, Fox comforts her. "Theresa, you're a strong woman, you're going to make it, you hear me?" Fox says as he hugs Theresa again.

"I have to be strong for my children. I just have to be." Theresa nods, watching Jane smile at her.

"Gwen, wait here, I need to talk to Theresa."

"Alright, Ethan." Gwen says as she turns to Katherine. "He chose me! Ethan loves me!"

"Yes, Gwen, he does." Katherine says, as she bonds with Gwen.

Moving toward Theresa, Ethan sighs. _God, why do you throw two women at me? I knew I had to break one of their hearts, but why does it have to be so hard?_

"Theresa?" Ethan says softly, and watches as she turns around to face him.

"Ethan, leave her alone." Fox says as he watches the looks between Ethan and Theresa. _Way to go big brother, hurt the woman you really love. Thank god I will never hurt Whitney._ He thinks to himself.

"Leave me alone, Ethan." Theresa says.

"We need to talk, please?" Ethan says, as he takes Jane from her arms and gives her to Fox. Taking Theresa out to the hallway, he faces his one true love.

"What can I do for you, Ethan?" Theresa says as she folds her arms across her chest.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Oh, yeah, I'm wonderful. It's not everyday I loose the love of my life twice in my lifetime. Yup, I'm just peachy."  
"Theresa."

"What, Ethan? What the hell do you want me to say? Do you want me to congratulate you on your choice? Well, congrats! I hope you and Gwen will be so happy together!"

"Theresa, this wasn't an easy choice."

"Wake up, Ethan! Nothing in life is easy! It just amazes me that you can tell me you love me and then leave me AGAIN!"

"I do..I do love you, Theresa."

Rolling her eyes, Theresa looks directly at Ethan. "Yeah, well you have a terrific way of showing it. Just go back to Gwen, Ethan, go before she starts turning psycho again because you're with me. Just be warned she will NEVER get my daughter!"

"I won't fight for custody of Jane, Theresa. She is your daughter, and I will do anything I can to help you raise her."

"Gee, how noble of you."

"Theresa..please…"

"Just go, Ethan. Just go and leave me alone for the rest of my life." As Theresa watches Ethan leave her again, she sighs. _She's our daughter, Ethan…and now I'll have to raise her on my own…._

Sitting against the wall, Theresa sighs. _All my life…all I wanted was to be married to Ethan and have a family with him. Now I have a daughter with him, and yet, I'm still all alone. God, what happened to Fate? Fate was supposed to bring me Ethan and happiness. Now, all I feel is empty. God, how could this have happened to me?  
_

"I can't do this. I can't wallow in self pity. I have my daughter and my son to raise. And by God, I will do it. I will make sure that my children have the life and love that they deserve. No one will ever take them from me. No one."

**Coming Up**

Theresa makes promises to her daughter

**Please R/R**


	3. My Baby and Me

**My Baby and Me**

"I refuse to wallow in self pity. I will be strong for my children, I have to be." Making that vow, Theresa gets up and goes back to the living room, watching as Ethan and Gwen move to another room.

_Just go, Ethan, go get the hell out of my life. _Vowing to be strong, Theresa smiles as she sees her daughter reach for her from Fox's arms.

"Are you alright, Theresa?"

"Yes, Fox. I'm going to make it, and by god, I will stay strong for my children."

"You're a brave woman, Theresa." _If only Whitney can be as brave as you. _Fox thinks to himself.

"Well, I have my friends and my family, and most of all, my children. I can make it through anything."

"That's right. Ethan doesn't deserve you, Theresa. You deserve a real man. One that will be there for you and your children."

"Funny you say that, Fox. The only man I ever envisioned myself with was Ethan. I never even wanted any other man but him."

"Well, sweetie, now you have to try and move away from that. Ethan is a man like any other, and he has his faults."

"Apparently."

"Trust me, Theresa, you will find the right guy for you."

_Yeah, Fox, but the only right guy for me is Ethan._ "I guess."

"Come on, we need to go home. Maybe it's time you just focus on your children now, you know?"

"Yeah. Can you give me a few minutes by myself with Jane?"

"Sure, just don't be too long, the pilot will be here soon."

"Alright."

Taking her daughter into her arms, Theresa sighs. "Oh, baby. All I ever wanted was to be a family with your daddy. And now, he hates me. He doesn't want me anymore. How can I go on, knowing that I'll never have your father in my life as my husband? What have I done for my children but caused pain because of my foolish ways? No more, I promise you. From now on, it's just you, me, and your big brother. I promise you, baby, no man is going to get in our way."

**Coming Up**

Everyone comes home!

Please R/R


	4. Welcome Home

**Welcome Home!**

As the plane takes off from the runaway, Gwen sighs in her seat. "Honey, what's wrong?" Ethan asks as he puts his arm around her.

"I miss my daughter, Ethan. Ashley…Jane….she's mine…"

"Gwen, you know the truth. Jane is Theresa's daughter."

"Yes, but she's also yours! Please, Ethan, can you fight for custody?"

"Honey…"

"Listen to me, Ethan! I want to be a mother to your daughter! Theresa doesn't deserve to be a mother! We already have her son, we need our daughter."

"Honey, honey, we promised Theresa we'd give Little Ethan back to her when she gave birth to our child. Jane isn't ours."

"Yes, she is! Please, Ethan, will you just think about sharing custody of your daughter?"

Giving up, Ethan sighs. "Fine, Gwen, I'll think about it."

"Oh, honey, thank you!" Gwen says as she kisses Ethan's cheek.

_This is unreal. How did my life become so complicated?_ Ethan thinks to himself, as he watches the night sky through the plane window.

Seeing Theresa play with Jane, Gwen fumes. "You just wait, Theresa. You will loose your baby girl to me." She says as she stands over Theresa.

Ignoring Gwen, Theresa continues to look at her little girl. _If you think you're going to take MY daughter away from me, Gwen, you're in for the fight of your life._

"What's the matter, Theresa? Cat got your tongue?"

"Gwen, leave Theresa alone." Fox says as he brings Gwen back to Ethan.

"Fox? What are you doing with Gwen?" Ethan asks as he watches Fox escort Gwen to her seat.

"Taking her away from Theresa. I heard her threaten to Theresa that Jane wouldn't be hers much longer."

"Gwen!"

"Ethan, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just got so upset with watching Theresa hold my daughter."

_My God, when is this going to end! _Ethan thinks to himself as he gets up.

"Where are you going, Ethan? Are you going back to Theresa?" Gwen asks nervously.

"No, I'm getting a drink. Fox, do you want to join me?"

"Sure."

Moving to the mini bar on the plane, Ethan sighs. "Bro, I sure don't want to be in your shoes right now." Fox says as the two drink.

"Fox, please, not now."

"Well, you made your choice, Ethan, are you regretting it?"

"No! I love my wife."

"But you love Theresa more."

"That's besides the point. I made a commitment to Gwen in front of God. I intend to honor that commitment."

"You, my brother, are delusional."

"No, I'm sane, thank you."

"Oh, sorry, your wife is the insane one."

"Fox!"

"Sorry, Ethan, but I don't buy this marriage bit for one second. I saw what Gwen was telling Theresa. That does not look like a woman giving up. She will take Jane at any cost away from Theresa. YOU are the one to stop it."

"What can I do, Fox? I'm up to my eyeballs as it is."

"I don't know, bro, but somehow, someway, you have to figure your life out once and for all."

With that, Fox moves away from Ethan, leaving him to reflect on his actions.

"This is unreal. All I wanted was a calm, loving family. How did my life get so complicated?"

**Coming Up**

Ethan reflects on his actions

Theresa is reunited with her family

**Please R/R**


	5. What Have I Done?

What Have I Done?

Once Gwen and Ethan arrive at the Crane Mansion, Ethan quickly runs away to his bedroom, and locks the door.

"Home at last. Yet, why doesn't this feel like my home? I feel like I'm in a mausoleum. No one talks, only Rebecca has reign, like this is a palace. God, what have I done with my life?"

Sitting on the bed, Ethan pulls out a picture of Theresa from his wallet. "Theresa. I loved you so much, and yet, we always seemed to have hurt come our way. Our love was tested and tested, and yet I always managed to do the wrong thing. I picked Gwen because she was pregnant, yet my heart was pulling toward you. I stayed with you when our daughter was kidnapped, yet I went back to Gwen when we found her.

I told you I loved you at the compound, and yet, you couldn't hear me. Why couldn't I have just told you that when your face was against mine? I felt your breath…the breath I longed for to flow against mine…I felt your heart beat in tune with mine….and yet…I let you go."

Sighing, Ethan lies down, holding Theresa's picture close to his heart. "You're all I ever wanted, Theresa….all I ever wanted…" Closing his eyes, Ethan begins to dream…

Ethan's dream

_As the waves crashed along the rocks, the smiling face of the woman whose hand he held took his breath away._

"_Theresa, you're so beautiful."_

"You make me feel beautiful, Ethan."

Stopping in their walk, Ethan took Theresa into his arms, and turned her around to watch the magnificent sunset.

"_It's beautiful." Theresa sighs as she holds Ethan's arms close to her chest._

"_You're beautiful." Ethan whispers, placing his lips on Theresa's soft cheek. "I love you, Theresa."  
_

"_And I love you, Ethan. Always and forever." Theresa says as she turns to meet Ethan's lips against her own._

End Dream

Waking with a start, Ethan shakes his head as he tries to get his bearings. Looking next to him, he starts to smile thinking Theresa is lying in his bed, when the blonde locks make him sigh.

"Gwen. It was just a dream." Ethan whispers, turning to his side. "God, what am I doing? I made my choice, but why is my heart telling me something else?"

Coming Up

Theresa is reunited with her family

Theresa takes an important step

Please R/R


	6. My children, My World

My Children, My World.

Holding her daughter in her warm arms, Theresa looks down and smiles at her sweet angelic face.

"My beautiful baby. We're home. Home forever. There is no way I will let Ethan or Gwen take you away from me." Moving to the door, Theresa knocks.

"Mi hija, you're home!" Pilar says as she brings Theresa and the baby into the house and gives them a hug.

"Yes, mama, we're home."

"Oh, Theresita. Jane is back home with her mother. Are you alright, mi hija? You look so pale and thin?"

"I'm fine, mama. I'm fine." Theresa says as she puts the baby down in the crib. "Where is little Ethan?" Theresa asks.

"Mommy!" Little Ethan says as he runs into the living room.

"Oh, my baby boy!" Theresa says as she hugs her son into her arms. "I missed you so much, baby."

"Mommy, you have my sister!" Little Ethan says excitedly.

"Yes, baby, mommy has both her children with her now." _And so God help anyone that tries to take them away from me_. Theresa thinks to herself.

"Were you a good boy for abuela?"

"Yes, mommy. I did everything abuela told me to."

Smiling, Theresa strokes her son's hair. "Good boy. Now, it's past your bedtime, so why don't I go tuck you in?"

"Okay, mommy." 

After tucking in her son, Theresa sits in the kitchen with Pilar and drinks some tea.

"So, mi hija, tell me what's wrong."

"I lost him, mama. This time for good. Ethan is out of my life. He chose Gwen."

"Theresita, I keep telling you that you will get hurt, but you never listen to me."  
"Mama, I'm a grown woman with children. I make mistakes, and now, I've learned from them. Watching Ethan go back to Gwen made me finally realize that. He's made his bed, now he has to sleep in it. I have my children, they are my world, and from now on, they are my focus."

"Well, this is a turn around."

"Being away changed me, mama. I'm not the naïve girl Ethan thought me to be. I'm getting stronger, and now, I will learn to live without Ethan."

"Mija, you're doing the right thing."

"My children need their mother, and they will get that." _Thanks for showing me the light, Ethan, and now, may you leave my heart forever…_

**Coming Up  
**  
Theresa moves on

What will happen when Ethan sees Theresa again in Harmony?

**Please R/R**


	7. Moving On

**Moving On**

After putting her children to bed, Theresa goes to her bedroom, and closes the door. Looking around, she sighs as she sees pictures of her time with Ethan sprawled around the walls.

"Well, now that he's made his choice, I need to make mine." Taking a box from her closet, Theresa goes to the wall and stares at the pictures, gently caressing Ethan's face through the frame.

"You broke my heart, and now I have to say goodbye. It's a shame my life has been wasted on you for so long. You made your choice, and now, so have I. I hope you're a better father to our daughter than you would be a husband to me. Goodbye, Ethan…." With that, Theresa takes down the photos and places them into the box. 

After a few hours, Theresa sits on her window sill and looks around. "Empty. Just like my life." _No, Theresa, don't say that. You have your children. _"Yes, but more than anything, I want love." _You'll have it, Theresa, just believe in Fate. _"Funny, I always thought fate would work for me and Ethan, but I was wrong." Sighing, Theresa goes out to the kitchen, taking one last look at her empty room. _Goodbye, Ethan, Goodbye._

Hearing the phone ring in the living room, Theresa goes to answer. "Hello?"

"Hey, girl, how are you?"

"Fine, Whitney."

"No you're not, what's going on?"

"I, um, packed away Ethan's pictures. My room…my room looks so empty now…"

"Oh, honey, you're doing the right thing. Ethan will see what he's missing in his life."

"If only that were true."

"Hey, this is me you're talking to. Trust me."

"Fine, fine. What's up?"

"Well, maybe this is a bad time to ask.."

"What is it, Whitney?"  
"Well, Fox's friend came into town tonight, he's at the Harmony Inn, but we were wondering if maybe, you'd like to join us for dinner tomorrow?"

"A date? I don't know, Whit…"

"Theresa, come on, you need to get out of the house. It's just dinner, nothing else, I swear. Please, Theresa, do this for me?"

"You drive a hard bargain you know."

"Yes, I know, but you love me for it." The two share a laugh.

"Fine, Whitney, I'll do this for you. I'll go."

"Thank you, Theresa!"

"What's his name?"

"Jacob."

"Sounds preppy."

"Well, he's not from what Fox has told me. He's a nice guy,"

"And you know this HOW?"

"Instincts. So, will you come with us?"

"Fine, fine, let me just make sure mama can watch the kids, and I'll give you a definite yes."

"Thanks, Theresa, you won't regret this!"

Putting down the phone, Theresa sighs. _I hope not, Whitney, I hope not._

Going back to the kitchen, Theresa smiles as she watches her mother cook. "Who was that, Theresita?"

"That was Whitney. She and Fox have set me up on a date."

"Mi hija, that's wonderful!"

"Is it, mama? I don't know if I'm ready to go out again."

"Theresa, you must go on with your life. You must forget the past."

"But, mama, what about my children?"

"I'll watch my grandchildren, that is not an excuse, Theresa. You need to get out and meet people, and move on with your life."

"How can I trust anyone after what Ethan did to me?"

"Mi hija, you have to believe in fate. Fate will guide you on the right path."

"I hope so, mama. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

_Fate, please show me the way…._

**Coming Up**

Surprises come in store on Theresa's date!

**Please R/R**


	8. Out for the First Time

**Out for the First Time**

The next morning, Theresa woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs in the kitchen. After getting dressed, Theresa went to eat with her family.

"How did you sleep, mi hija?"

"All right, mama, how about you?"

"Oh, I slept fine, thank you."

"Mommy, where is Uncle Ethan?" Little Ethan asks from his spot at the table.

"Well, honey, Uncle Ethan is a busy man." Theresa says, dreading the fact that Ethan's name is being mentioned.

"I miss him. He used to play baseball with me all the time." Little Ethan says, pouting.

"Well, I tell you what, Little Ethan. I will call Uncle Luis and have him come play with you and maybe, you can go in his cop car, what do you think?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, then, mommy will go call him." After calling her brother, Theresa turns to her son. "Uncle Luis will be here soon to play with you, sweetie."

"I still wish Uncle Ethan were here."

"Me too, baby."

"Theresa…" Pilar warns carefully.

"I know, mama, I know." Hearing the baby cry, Theresa goes to get her daughter from the nursery. Feeding her a bottle, Theresa sighs, watching her daughter fall asleep again.

"Baby, I know I shouldn't go on a date when my heart still belongs to your father, but he's hurt me so badly, I have to move on. I have to find the strength to move on and give you and your brother the life you both deserve. I have to." Kissing Jane's head softly, Theresa sighs. _I'll never stop loving Ethan….I just wish letting go wouldn't be so difficult._

Later On at Night

"Mama, how does this look?" Theresa asks, as she walks to the living room to show Pilar her outfit.

"Mi hija, that looks beautiful on you! Is that a dress you designed?"

"No, mama, my fashion dreams died a long time ago."

"Mija, you will make it, I promise you."

"I know, mama. I'm nervous. This is my first time going out again in so long."

"Well, mi hija, it will be good for you to go out and have some fun. This was very nice of Fox and Whitney to arrange for you, mija. No one is putting any expectations on you, Theresita. This is just for you to go and begin moving on with your life."

Hearing the knock on the door, Theresa turns and takes a breath. "Well, here goes nothing." Opening the door, she is greeted by a six foot, black hair blue eye man. Smiling at him, Theresa looks into his eyes. "Jacob?"

"Yes, and you must be Theresa?" Nodding, Theresa smiles again. "The one and only."

"Well, these are for you." Jacob says, showing a bouquet of flowers.

"They're beautiful, thank you. Please, come in. This is my mother, Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald."

"Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald, it's a pleasure." Jacob says as he kisses Pilar's hand.

"Oh, well, thank you Jacob. Tell me, how did you meet Fox?"

"Well, we met at boarding school, and became best friends and always stayed in touch."

"Sounds like a great friendship."

"Yes, I think it is."

"Are we ready, Jacob?" Theresa asks as she comes out of the kitchen.

"Yes. We are going out to the Seascape, is that alright with you?"

Blocking out the thoughts of Ethan and her times at the famous Harmony restaurant, Theresa nods. "Yes, let's go."

"Have fun, Mija!" Pilar says as she closes the door. _Dios Mio, por favor, ayuda mi Theresita. Let her have fun tonight._

At the restaurant

"So, Theresa, tell me about yourself? Fox told me you have two children?"

Smiling at the mention of her children, Theresa nods. "Yes, I have a son who is 6. His name is Ethan Martin. My daughter is named Jane. She's about 3 months old."

"Wow, it must be tough raising two small children."

"It is, yes, but they are the loves of my life."

"I can tell. So, is it alright if I ask you personal stuff?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Well, Fox told me this was your first date in a long time. Were you hurt in a previous relationship?"

Thinking of Ethan again, Theresa sighs. "Well, in terms of abuse, no, but emotionally, I've been on a roller coaster of love if you will."

"I understand, I've had bad luck in love as well."

"You? But you seem so nice?"

"Thank you." Jacob says, smiling. "I guess girls just see me as a pawn in their jealous games. And for some reason, I let them use me. I'm sick of it, you know?"

"Yes, I know very well how you feel. It's hard being the other person, or being used."

"I take it you've been in that situation?"

"Yeah, well, if you don't mind, I don't want to dampen our dinner by talking about it."

"Not a problem."

As if God was planning attack, Theresa looked up to smile at Jacob and stopped short as she watched Ethan and Gwen walk by her table following a hostess to a table.

"Oh, God." Theresa says.

"What is it?" Jacob asks worryingly.

Hearing her voice, Ethan turned around and stared with his mouth gapping open at the picture in front of him. _Theresa is back? And on a date? It can't be!_ "Theresa?"

"Hello, Ethan."

"Ethan, honey, what is….YOU! What are YOU doing here!" Gwen yells as she points the finger at Theresa. "Unbelievable! Now you're stalking us!"

"Hold on, miss, Theresa and I are on date, I was the one that told her we were coming here."

"You are on a date with this bitch? God help you!"

"Gwen, that's enough!"

"What? Don't even tell me you're going to defend this tart again, Ethan. You are MY husband!"

"Yes, Gwen, I'm well aware of that. But, this is a restaurant, and we all have the same right to be here. So come on, let's just go to our table."

Huffing, Gwen allows Ethan to escort her away, as Theresa takes a deep breath.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Jacob, thank you for helping."

"Not a problem."

After sitting down with Gwen, Ethan looks up and sees that Gwen is reading her menu, and takes the chance to look over at Theresa's table.

_Theresa…why do I feel so jealous watching you with another man….I thought I made the right choice, but did I? What are you doing to me?_

Coming Up

Another confrontation between ET!


	9. What Are You Doing?

**What are you Doing?**

"So, Mary and I went to get our nails done. Oh my god, Ethan, you had to just see the dresses these people were wearing! We were mortified! And then there was…."

_God, why can't Gwen just shut up for once? Does she really think I care about the material things? Why am I being so mean tonight? Gwen is my wife, for God's sake._ Looking up, Ethan spots Theresa at her table. _That's why. I can't believe Theresa has moved on already._

"_What, Theresa can move on, but you can't?" A voice inside Ethan's head asks._

_I never said that. I moved on, I married Gwen._

"_But you still love Theresa."_

_I'll always love Theresa. She is my soul mate. I just…I just hate that she moves on._

"_Hey, buddy, wake up. You moved on too, so she should have the same choice!"_

"Oh, just shut up!"

"What did you just say, Ethan?" Gwen asks, mortified.

"Nothing. I have to go outside and get some air. Order me a stiff brandy, will you please?"

"Sure, alright.." Gwen asks, confused, as she watches Ethan move away from her table.

Meanwhile

Not realizing Ethan has left his table, Theresa looks at her watch. "Jacob, would you mind if I just called my house to see how the children are?"

"Not at all, Theresa, you do what you need to do."

"Thank you."

As Theresa goes to the pay phone, she sighs as her hand shakes. _Why am I shaking? I know. It's because Ethan is here. God, why is it that everywhere I look, Ethan is RIGHT there!_ "God, I have to find some way to stop thinking about Ethan."

"You rang?" A voice suddenly says behind her.

Turning around, Theresa sighs. "You know, they have a thing in Harmony against stalking.

"You should know, you did it to me."

"Are you drunk?"

"Who, me! No way, Theresa, I'm just having a great time. Yup, a GREAT time watching you move on."

"Well, good, glad to see you're enjoying yourself."

"You know, Theresa, Jacob's got nothing on you."

"What the HELL is THAT supposed to mean?"

"Means that I know you, and I know what you're like."

"Really? It's funny, Ethan, you say you "know" me, yet, you have NO idea who I am."

"You're the woman I love!" Ethan proclaims without thinking.

"Hmm. The woman you love. Funny, you have a great way to show me that you love me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need some air."

Moving past Ethan, Theresa runs outside and takes a breath. "Why now, God, why now…"

Coming Up

Theresa caves in

Please R/R


	10. Letting Him Have It

**Letting Him Have It**

"Theresa, wait!" Running outside after Theresa, Ethan stops short before colliding into her back. Taking a deep breath, he turns her around to stare into her brown eyes. "I do love you, Theresa, and I hate the fact that you have moved on." He says in a whisper.

Turning around, Theresa clenches her hands. "What, Ethan, it's alright for you to go back to your wife and have feelings for me, yet I can't move on? I'm sorry, but love doesn't work that way. You can't love me and not be with me. You made that choice not to be with me, and I REFUSE to stand around and wait for you to finally realize what you're missing."

"Theresa, I had to respect my vows, I had to do right by Gwen."

"Funny, but every time you come near me, you seem to forget that you're married."

"Theresa, that's not fair."

"Fair? You want to talk fair? Okay, Ethan, how's this for fair: You told me you loved me. You told me you wanted to marry me, and yet, in a drop of a hat, Gwen turns up pregnant, you abandon me and my child. Sure, that's fair enough, Ethan."

"Theresa…"

"WHAT! What the hell do you want me to say? Do you want me to say I'm sorry, Ethan? Nope, not going to apologize for speaking the TRUTH. You know what your problem is, Ethan? You're too damn moral for your own good. You want to do right by everyone, but damnit, why can't you do right by your heart? You know you love me, you know it, and I know it."

_I do love you, Theresa…but I can't be with you…_ Taking a breath, Ethan sighs. "I'll leave you alone now, I've caused you enough pain."

As Ethan begins to head back into the restaurant, Theresa stops him short. "So that's what you do? You just run away? That's your problem, Ethan, you don't face decisions head on, you just make a choice and run."

"What the hell do you want me to do, Theresa?" Ethan says as he turns around to face her again.

"I want you to stand up for yourself and stop letting Gwen and Rebecca dictate your every move! I want you to be the man that I fell in love with…the man that I still love…I want you to be the Ethan Winthrop that is deep inside you."

Closing his eyes, Ethan sighs. "That man is long gone…"

"Well, it's a shame that he is, because that was the man I loved..and still love. Now, if you will excuse me." Moving away, Theresa heads back into the restaurant, leaving Ethan to look after her.

"What has my life come to?" Ethan asks himself, as he heads back to his table, and meets his wife's furious stare.

"How dare you embarrass me and go after that gutter snipe! What the hell are you thinking, Ethan?"

"Gwen, just can it. I'm married to you, so don't forget that."

"Oh, believe me, Ethan, I will ALWAYS be Mrs. Ethan Winthrop. I will never let Theresa win!"

_God, why is my life this way…._

Coming Up

Ethan reflects on his actions alone

Please R/R


	11. Alone With My Thoughts

Alone with my Thoughts

Driving home, Ethan sighs as he gets closer to the Mansion. _This is what my life is…yet how I wish it could change.._ As Ethan and Gwen enter the mansion, Gwen starts to come onto Ethan.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Ethan. How about I make it up to you?" She asks as she starts to kiss his neck.

"Gwen, please, not now." Ethan says, pushing her away from him.

"Fine. I'll be in our room, waiting." She says with a wink, as Ethan goes off to the living room.

"Finally, alone." He says to no one in particular as he grabs another brandy, and goes to the window to look out at the night sky.

"I'm turning into a Crane all over again. When trouble comes, I turn to liquor. What the hell is wrong with me? All my life, all I wanted was to be happy. I was with Gwen for so long, and then Theresa…my beautiful Theresa…came into the picture. She showed me love, laughter, fun, and romance. With Gwen, I always have to censor myself around her, yet in some weird way, I love Gwen. I mean, she's my wife…"

_But are you holding onto Gwen because of your guilt?_ "In a way, I guess I am. I've hurt Gwen by turning so many times to Theresa. I married Gwen because she was pregnant. I didn't want my daughter to grow up without knowing her father, like I didn't know Sam."

_Are you in love with Gwen?_ Taking a breath, Ethan sighs. "I don't know. My love for Gwen is very different than my love for Theresa."

_What if you picked Theresa instead of Gwen?_ Stopping for a moment, Ethan closes his eyes as a dream comes to his mind…

Dream

_Walking into his home, Ethan smiled as he could hear his children laughing. Most of all, he smiled as he watched his wife play with their children. How he loved his wife. She was beautiful, vivacious, caring, honest, trusting, loving…all the things he could want in a woman, and more. She was his soul mate, his other half. Life ceased to exist without her in it._

_Feeling his presence, his wife turned and smiled brightly at him. How he loved her smile! It made him feel 10 feet tall, as though he was the most important person in the room._

"_Hello, my love." She said as she went to kiss Ethan._

"_Hi, sweetheart." Ethan said, giving her a passionate kiss, and holding her close into his arms. Ending the kiss, Ethan reached down and took his daughter and son into his arms. "And how are my beautiful children?"  
_

"_Daddy, Little Ethan and I had so much fun today!" His daughter, Jane, said, radiating with joy._

"_Did you, now?"  
_

"_Uh, huh!"  
_

"_Hey, Dad, can we go throw the baseball later?"  
_

"_Absolutely, son!" Ethan said, hugging his son. _

_Watching his children leave, Ethan took the time to give his wife a hug, kissing her lips softly. "And just what was my beautiful wife up to?"  
_

"_Preparing a surprise for my wonderful husband."  
_

"_Oh? What kind of surprise?"_

Smiling brightly, Theresa reached behind her and placed a small box in ethan's hand. "Open it and find out."

Opening the box, a stick falls into Ethan's hand. Realizing what it is, Ethan looks up and smiles at Theresa "Is this?"  


"_Yes. We're expecting…again!" Theresa says, laughing as Ethan grabs her into another hug._

"_A baby? We're having another baby?"  
_

"_Yes, we are."  
_

"_Oh, Theresa, I love you!"  
_

"_And I love you, Ethan. Always and forever."_

End Dream

Waking up, Ethan shakes his head. "That should have been my life. Where did I go wrong?"


	12. Giving Up

Giving Up

As the car pulls up to Theresa's house, she sighs and turns to Jacob. "I'm really sorry about what happened."

"It's alright, Theresa, I understand. I did have a nice time with you, though."

"Same here, Jacob."

"Maybe we could go out again one day?"

"Yeah, maybe." Kissing his cheek, Theresa smiles. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome."

Entering her house from her date, Theresa closes the door, and then gasps when the light turns on.

"Mama."

"Theresita, you're home early, did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, mama, we had fun."

"But?"

"I didn't say a but."

"No, but I can tell one was coming. What happened?"

"Ethan…Ethan saw me and Jacob at the restaurant. He took a fit."

"Oh, Theresa!"

"What, mama? I didn't know Ethan and Gwen were going out! I was just trying to have a good time, and then Ethan saw me and hell broke loose. I went outside to get fresh air, and Ethan followed, telling me he loved me and all this other crap."

"Theresa, this is Ethan you're talking about."

"I know that, mama! But he made me so mad tonight! How could he embarrass me like that in front of Jacob? I thought Ethan loved me, but apparently, he loves the alcohol more!"

"Theresa, you just need to stay away from him."  
"How can I when he's Jane's father? We will always see each other."

"Yes, and you know how Jane came about."

"Mama, please, not a lecture again! I love my daughter, and no matter how she came into the world, she is a part of me."

"Yes, she is, mi hija, but still.."

"Mama, I can't talk about this now, I'm going to bed." Kissing her mother's cheek, Theresa goes off to her room.

As she sits in her room, Theresa feels the tears flow down her face. _All I ever wanted was to be with Ethan…and now my dream has ended. He chose Gwen, and yet, he tells me tonight that he still loves me. Maybe it was just the alcohol talking, I don't even know anymore. I had fun with Jacob, I did…but he's not Ethan. God, will I ever get over being with Ethan? Or does Ethan really have my heart forever?_

Meanwhile at the Crane House

As Ethan sighs into the night sky, he closes his eyes and thinks of only one thing…Theresa.

_No matter what, Theresa, I'll love you forever…._

Coming Up

Ethan walks in on a revelation!

Please R/R


	13. Secrets Revealed

Secrets Revealed

"I'm telling you, Mother, Ethan better not find out we were the ones that sent the tabloid out proving he wasn't a Crane."

"Oh, Gwennie, come on, why are you bringing that up now? You have Ethan as your husband not that gutter snipe!"

"Yes, but mother, you had to see how jealous Ethan acted toward Theresa today. She was on a date at the same place we were eating. I didn't know what to do!"

"Well, with a specimen as fine as your husband, I'm sure you could find some tricks to satisfy him. If not, I could show you some."

"Mother, please! Spare me!"

"What? It's perfectly normal to have a very active and productive sex life."

"No offense, mother, but your definition of sex and mine are very different."

"Well, regardless, you have to keep Ethan happy."

"Thank you! I realize that. Like I said, if he ever found out our marriage was based on a lie, it's over."

"He won't find out, I promise."

"He better not. If Ethan ever knew that I not only helped you send the tabloid, but that I also called the tabloid office to make sure the tabloid was sent on his wedding day to Theresa, he'd definitely leave me."

"He won't leave you, Gwen, I'll keep our secret safe."

Outside

Hearing voices inside the house, Ethan turns and see Gwen and Rebecca. _Great, what are they planning now?_ As he's about to walk in, however, Gwen's words stop him.

_If Ethan ever knew that I not only helped you send the tabloid, but that I also called the tabloid office to make sure the tabloid was sent on his wedding day to Theresa, he'd definitely leave me  
_

Stepping away, Ethan shakes his head. _Gwen? Gwen and Rebecca ruined my life? No, that can't be._

As though he is in a dream, Ethan shakes his head, and heads back to the living room, where his fears are confirmed.

"_He won't leave you, Gwen, I'll keep our secret safe."_

Hearing all he needs to hear, Ethan appears into the living room, smashing his brandy sniffer against the wall.

"Ethan!"

"YOU! YOU AND YOUR MOTHER DID THIS TO ME! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

"Oh, God…"

"WHAT, GWEN? Are you going to deny this? I heard you outside!"

"Ethan, what are you talking about?" Rebecca asks curiously.

"Don't play innocent, Rebecca. I heard you and Gwen say that you both sent the letter to the tabloid that ruined my life. How could you, Gwen? How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me."

"I do love you, Ethan!"

"NO! A woman that loves a man would NEVER stoop so low to hurt him this way. A woman in love with a man would NEVER live her marriage based on a lie to that man."

"I wanted to tell you so many times…"

"Wanting and Doing are two different things! You did this to us, Gwen."

"I couldn't let Theresa win!"

"My god, listen to yourself! I am not a damn prize! I am a human being! I thought I loved you because of you, but now, I don't even know you!"

"And YOU! You hurt Theresa and her family more than anyone else. How could you, Rebecca?"

"Ethan, come on, that tramp had to get taught a lesson."

"The only tramp I see is you."

"Ethan!"

"No, don't "Ethan" me! You convinced your daughter to scheme with you to take me away from Theresa, well it worked. Now, thanks to you, my eyes are WIDE open, and now, I will fight for the woman I really love." Turning to Gwen, Ethan breathes deeply before talking.

"As far as our farce of a marriage, I will be calling the Church tomorrow to get it annulled. I, for one, never want to remember being married to a no good, low down liar like you."

"But, Ethan, Theresa.."

"No, Gwen! Don't even THINK of bringing Theresa into this conversation. This has NOTHING to do with her. YOU were the one that ruined my life, NOT Theresa. YOU are getting everything that's coming to you."

"Ethan, please, I'm so sorry, please forgive me! Give me a second chance!"

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE, Gwen! You did this to yourself. You couldn't let me just live my life, oh no, you had to prove that you could "win" me as though I was a damn prize at the carnival."

"Well, you are worth a lot of tokens." Rebecca chimes in.

"Shut up, Rebecca and just leave!" Huffing, Rebecca leaves, leaving Ethan to stare at his wife.

"I thought I knew you, Gwen, but standing here now, I feel like you are a total stranger to me. You're not the same girl I grew up with. It's a shame, really, because that girl was kind and generous. You, on the other hand, have grown to be just like your mother—vindictive and selfish. You are not a woman I want to be with for the rest of my life, NOR do I want you to raise MY children."

"Ethan, what about Theresa? She's just as vindictive!"

"NO, don't even go there. Theresa has her faults, yes, but she did everything she did because she wanted to PROTECT her children, and in the past, to protect me as well. I see that now. I just hope that she will take me back, because she is the ONLY woman I will EVER love. Get that straight in your head, Gwen, because as far as I'm concerned, you're going to rot in hell along with your mother."

With that, Ethan runs up to his room to gather his things and move out of the mansion. Taking out a picture of Theresa from his wallet, Ethan sighs as he runs his finger down her face. "I'm coming for you, Theresa, and soon, soon, we will be together again."

Coming Up

Will Theresa talk to Ethan?

Please R/R


	14. Please, Talk to Me

14—Please Talk to Me

Gathering his things from the bedroom, Ethan sighs as he looks around. _All my life, I always thought I was a member of the Crane family, and then my mother's secret came out. I let Gwen and Rebecca convince me that it was Theresa who sent the tabloid my mother's letter, and yet, even though I loved Theresa, I didn't believe her. What kind of man does that make me? I couldn't even believe the truth coming from the woman I was ready to pledge my life to in front of God and our family and friends. No wonder Theresa moved on..who would want an idiot like me?_

Sighing, Ethan takes his things and brings them downstairs to the foyer. "Ethan, please, talk to me!" Gwen begs as she runs out of the living room to see Ethan.

"Get away from me, Gwen. I want NOTHING to do with you ever again!" Slamming the door behind him, Ethan breathes a sigh of relief as he closes his eyes. _Please, Theresa, take me back into your life…_

After arriving at the Lopez-Fitzgerald house, Ethan walks to the door, and looks in as he sees Theresa play with Little Ethan.

_I thought I had made the right choice by standing by Gwen. I wanted to respect my vows that I made in front of God. All my life, all I wanted was a wife and kids. I almost had that with Theresa at one point, then I failed. How can I ever convince her to take me back?_ _Well, I guess there's only one way to find out._ Taking a deep breath, Ethan rings the doorbell.

(Inside the L-F house)

"Who could that be now?" Theresa asks herself as she gets up to answer the door. Opening it, she sees Ethan on the other side, and is about to slam the door, when his foot blocks the path.

"Get the hell out of here, Ethan!" Theresa says viciously.

"Theresa, please, I need to talk to you."

"How convenient, NOW You want me to listen? Tough, I'm through listening to you. Get out, Ethan. Just go!"

"Theresa, please, I love you, I need you!" Ethan says preventing the door from closing on him.

"Well, you have a great way of showing it!" Theresa says, finally pushing the door into the latch.

Sitting against the door frame on the floor, Theresa puts her head into her hands. _God, how can I still love you when you hurt me so badly?_ She thinks to herself as she feels the tears falling..

Meanwhile, outside

Hearing Theresa cry, Ethan runs his hand along the door panel. _My love….all I seem to do is make you cry….I have to do something tot make you see that you're the only woman for me…_

Coming up with a plan, Ethan begins to get to work.

Coming Up

Will Theresa listen to Ethan?

Please R/R


	15. Confessions of the Heart

Confessions of the Heart

Putting a plan to motion, Ethan leaves the L-F house to get some things from his car. _Soon, my love…soon we'll be together the way Fate intended…_

Coming back to the front door, Ethan sits on the steps with a radio and cd. Putting the CD to work, Ethan takes a breath, and closes his eyes as the words he sang with Theresa long ago at the Crane Cabin comes to his heart and mind…

_Hold me…._

_Give me a place…._

_Help me..find my way…_

_Carry through the night_

_Carry Me_

_Be the one inside my dreams…._

As Ethan sings to Theresa their song, the tears start coming down her face. _God why are you doing this to me?_

Not hearing any movement from inside, Ethan continues to sing, in hopes that his plan will work. _I will get you back, Theresa, I love you too much to ever loose you…_

_See me…_

_Make me whole.._

_Breathe Me.._

_Find my way.._

_I'm here_

_Be with me_

_All for you now_

_Kiss Me_

_Kiss Me_

_Kiss Me_

As if on cue, Theresa reflects back on one of her and Ethan's sweet kisses….

Flashback

_Walking through the gazebo, Ethan smiles as he sees the shiny glow on Theresa's face. Brining her near the chair, Ethan takes her hand in his. "I got you something." He says with a smile on his face._

"_Oh?" Theresa asks. Revealing the box behind him, Ethan hands it to her, and watches as she excitedly opens it while sitting down._

"_Oh, Ethan, it's beautiful!" Taking out the perfume bottle, Theresa dabs some on her wrists. "The fragrance.."_

Taking her wrist into his hands, Ethan closes his eyes and smells the fragrance on Theresa's delicate skin. "Well, whenever I smell this scent, I will think of you." Looking into her eyes, Ethan smiles. "You have made me so happy…so complete."  


Present

"God, Ethan, we were so happy…I want to be with you so much, yet, I can't…"

_I'm here_

_Be with me_

_All for you now_

_Kiss Me_

_Kiss Me_

_Kiss Me_

_Wake me_

_Light the way_

_Find me_

Giving up the fight, Theresa gets up from the floor and opens the door as Ethan sings the final words to the song…

_Kiss me_

Looking at Ethan, Theresa sighs. "Theresa." Ethan whispers, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Ethan, I need…I need time to think." Theresa says in a whispered voice.

"Just..just tell me you still love me, Theresa…please…" Ethan begs, forcing himself not to touch Theresa in any way.

Bending her head, Theresa takes a deep breath then looks up at Ethan. "I never stopped loving you.." With that, she closes the door on him, and sighs against it. "Please, God, let me find the way…"

Outside

"Please, God, let Theresa and I find our way back to each other…"

Coming Up

Theresa takes the time to think

A big decision is made

Please R/R


	16. Time to Think

Time to Think

Taking her head away from the door, Theresa runs her hand down the panel, still feeling Ethan's presence on the other side.

_I'll love you forever, Ethan…if only Fate would work in our favor…_ Sighing, Theresa moves away from the door, and heads to her bedroom. Sitting on her bed, Theresa hugs a teddy bear that Ethan won for her at the carnival.

"Mr. Bear, I wish you could give me the answer I need. Do I put my life, and the lives of my children back on the chopping block and risk being with Ethan again, or do I move on and find someone else to love?" 

"How could I even think of loving anyone else BUT Ethan? Sure, he's made his mistakes, as have I, but I never once stopped loving him. Sometimes my judgment has been so clouded because all I could see was Ethan in my future."

"Ethan sang to me tonight. The last time he did that, we were at the Crane cabin. It seems so long ago. How could my life have gone from perfection to misery? I need him in my life, yet, I wish I didn't. I'm a strong woman, and Ethan makes me weak in so many ways. Why is it that I love him so much?"

Sighing again, Theresa lies down under the covers and while cuddling the bear, falls asleep and dreams…

Theresa's Dream

_Do you know what love is, Theresa?_

Tell me, Ethan.

_Love is about sacrifices, love is about being completely and openly honest with that one person that makes your heart melt, that you see yourself being with for the rest of your life. Love is about joy, comfort, honesty, trust, and respect._

_And that, my beautiful Theresa, is what I feel for you. I love you from the depths of my soul to the world beyond. You make me whole, you complete me. You make me a better person. You have seen me at my lowest, and have been through my highest moments in life. I couldn't love anyone but you. Forever._

_You make me feel alive, Ethan. You are all I have ever wanted. I couldn't imagine my life with anyone but you._

I promise you, Theresa, I will love you till my dying breath, and beyond…

End Dream

Waking up with a start, Theresa looks around her room and remembers where she is. _It was just a dream….a dream I'll hold forever in my heart…_ Wiping the tears forming in her eyes, Theresa takes Ethan's picture from beneath her pillow.

"Can I take you back and risk the pain of being hurt again, Ethan? God, what am I going to do?"

Coming Up

Theresa tells Ethan her final decision

Ethan proves his love to Theresa

Please R/R


	17. Final Decision

Final Decision

Waking up in the morning, Theresa checks on the children, and then proceeds to go outside for a run. As she runs, thoughts run through her head.

_What if Ethan ever hurts me again, can I survive it?_

_What about my children? How can I be sure that they won't be affected in any way by my choice?_

_Do I still love Ethan the way I always have? _

Stopping short, Theresa sighs as that question plagues her mind. "I do love Ethan. My love for him has grown stronger from the first time I said I loved him. We've had so much heartache, and yet, I feel like a window is opening for me now. A new day is beginning. Maybe it's really the right time for Ethan and I to be together. Maybe I finally need to stand up for myself and say what I feel, and not hide from anything."

Confident with her decision, Theresa begins to walk back to her house, feeling a weight lift from her shoulders.

"Above anything else, my children will be first in my life. I will never let any man come before them. They are my world." Smiling at the thought of her children, Theresa sends a silent prayer of thanks to the sky above.

Hearing her cell phone ring, Theresa answers. "Hello?"

"Mi hija, Ethan called here looking for you."

"Oh? What did he want?"

"He wanted to know if you made your choice. Have you?"

"I think I have, mama."

"Well, mija, I hope you're going to make the right choice. Trust in your heart, Theresita, it will guide you."

"Thank you, mama."

Closing her phone, Theresa smiles. _Please, God, let me find the happiness I have longed for…._

Coming Up

Ethan sends Theresa a heartfelt message

Please R/R


	18. Proving My Love

Proving my Love

Haning up the phone with Pilar, Ethan sighs. _God, please let Theresa and I be the family we both want and need._

Pulling out a picture taken of Ethan, Theresa and the kids, Ethan smiles as he runs his finger over his family. _This is what my life should have been….I have to make Theresa see that this is what we have to be for the rest of our lives…_

Sitting at his desk, Ethan pulls out stationery, and begins to write. _I hope this will make Theresa see how much I love her…_ He thinks to himself, as he lets his heart talk..

_My Theresa._

_To say I love you seems so miniscule to what I really feel deep inside my heart. You are my better half, my soul mate, the keeper of my heart, the mother of my children, and my one true love. _

_We have been through many hills and valleys in our relationship, but while I constantly gave up on us, you fought back with a vengeance. You vowed we'd be together forever, and while I didn't believe you, I do believe now._

_You were right, my love. We are meant to be together forever. We have both made many mistakes in our time, but I think as we've gotten older, we've been able to grow and mature into the people we are today. I do have to say how deeply sorry I am for not following my heart to you as I should have all those years ago. _

_You make me a better person, Theresa. It is your bright smile, your outlook of life and your undying love that inspires me to be a better man. _

_In short, you are my life, Theresa. You and the children. I am not complete without you. I love you with every fiber of my being, and I swear from here on, I will be the man you need, the man who loves you with everything he is, and I swear to be the best father to our children that I know how to be. I love you, Theresa. Forever._

Sighing, Ethan puts the note into an envelope, and holds it in his hands. "Theresa, I hope this letter will prove to you just how much I love you." Grabbing his keys, Ethan gets into his car with the letter, and drives to Theresa's house. Not wanting to disturb anyone, Ethan slides the letter under the front door, and makes his way back to his car.

_Please, Theresa, take me back…_

Coming Up

Theresa reads Ethan's letter

Will ET reunite?

Please R/R


	19. Take my Heart

Take My Heart

After putting the kids down for a nap the next day, Theresa goes outside to get the mail. As she sorts through the bills and such, a white envelope addressed to her catches her attention.

"No return address, who could this be from?" Opening the letter, Theresa recognizes Ethan's handwriting, and sits down to read the letter. Coming to the end of the letter, Theresa feels the tears flow down her face as she reads the last few lines: _In short, you are my life, Theresa. You and the children. I am not complete without you. I love you with every fiber of my being, and I swear from here on, I will be the man you need, the man who loves you with everything he is, and I swear to be the best father to our children that I know how to be. I love you, Theresa. Forever. Please take me back._

Putting the note down, Theresa goes to her room and takes out a picture of her and Ethan with the kids. "I'm not complete without you either, Ethan…" Sighing, Theresa picks up the phone and calls Ethan on his cell.

"Ethan Winthrop."

"Hi, it's Theresa."

"Theresa!" Smiling, Ethan puts down his work and gives Theresa his undivided attention.

"I, um, got your letter."

"Okay. Are you crying?"

"N-no."

"Theresa, I didn't mean to make you cry, honey."

"It—it's just that this was the most meaningful letter you have ev-ever written to me. Ethan, I'm so sorry."

"You're SORRY? I should be apologizing!"

"I never should have done half the things I did to get you back. You're a grown man, you should have just made your decision, and I should have accepted that."

"Theresa, if you let me go without a fight, then you're not the woman I fell in love with. The woman I love fights back tooth and nail for what she wants, and it's THAT spunk about you that I love."

"Really?"

"Yes, my love, really."

"What about Gwen, though, Ethan?"

"Gwen is nothing but a liar and power hungry bitch that I never want to see again!"

Hearing the anger in his voice, Theresa bites her lip nervously before asking, "what happened, Ethan?"

Hearing him sigh on the phone, Theresa's heart breaks. "That's another reason why I have to apologize to you. For ever thinking that you sent the tabloid to the press. I now know what an idiot I must have sounded like blaming the woman I love on something she had no part in."

"Ethan, what do you.."

"It was Rebecca and Gwen…they sent the tabloid out…I heard them in the Crane living room talking about it, they tried to deny it when I confronted them, but by then I had heard enough to know it was real. Theresa, you have to believe me when I say how SORRY I am that I ever doubted you…I'll understand if you never want to have anything to do with me again.."

"Ethan, don't say that. I love you, and I want you back."

"Really?"

"Yes, you big dope!"

With that the two laugh on the phone.

"I can be done with work in an hour, can I come over and be with you and the kids?"

"Yes, we'd like that."

"Alright, I'll see you then. Theresa?"

"Yes, Ethan?"

"I love you. I never stopped loving you."

Hearing the words coming from Ethan, Theresa feels herself sigh. "I love you too, Ethan."

Putting the phone down, Ethan smiles as he looks at Theresa's picture. "The way it was meant to be."

Coming Up

ET see each other again and reunite in person!

Please R/R


	20. Take my Heart Part II

Take my Heart Part II

Putting the phone down, Theresa smiles. "This is the way my life is supposed to me. I love Ethan, he loves me, and we will be together. The way fate intended."

"Mi hija, are you alright?" Pilar asks as she comes out of the kitchen.

"Yes, mama. Ethan is coming back to me!"

"What? Mi hija, how is that possible?"

"Mama, it's true. Some things have happened and now, Ethan and I can be together!"

"Theresita, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Mama, don't be questioning my decisions. I love Ethan. We have two beautiful children together, I thought you wanted me to be happy."

"I do, Theresita. But, I want you to be absolutely sure this is what you want."

"It is, mama. It's Fate!"

"Oh, Theresa, you and fate."

"You just watch, mama, fate is in my corner!"

Later in the day

Hearing the doorbell ring, Theresa runs to the door to answer, and finds Ethan at the door with a bouquet of flowers.

"For my lovely lady." Ethan says.

"Jane? She's asleep."

Smiling, Ethan moves into the house. "Well, my first lovely lady. You." Handing Theresa the flowers, Ethan smiles, as he looks up to see Pilar standing in the living room.

"Hello, Pilar."

"Ethan. I see you and Theresa are getting back together."

"Yes. The way fate intended for us to be together."

"You sound like Theresa."

"Well, she's right, Pilar. I've made very idiotic mistakes, but one mistake I never made was in loving Theresa."

"Well, Ethan, I hope this time, it's for real. It's not just you and Theresita, you have two beautiful children that need both their parents."

"Yes, Pilar, I know. We will handle this, I promise."

Nodding, Pilar leaves the room, leaving Ethan and Theresa to themselves. Sitting on the couch, Ethan holds Theresa's hand. "I meant what I told your mother. My loving you has never been a mistake in my book."

"I know."

"Theresa." Cupping her face in his palm, Ethan sighs. "I am so sorry for what I have done to you…to us. You've always been the woman in my heart, and yet, my mind took over a lot of the choices I have made. I should have gone with the choice in my heart, and picked you from the start. Through all the good and bad, you have been my only love."

"It takes two, Ethan, to cause a rift in a relationship, and I have had a lot to do to cause you pain. You've always been right when you've said I am my own worst enemy. I leap before thinking through things, and that is my downfall. All I have ever wanted is to be with you. Having children with you has been a blessing. You made me see what love was all about."

Looking into her eyes, Ethan smiles. "I think it's safe to say we forgive each other, don't you?"

Nodding, Theresa holds Ethan's hand. "I want a fresh start, Ethan. I want to forget the past, and move to a future filled with our love, and our children."

"The greatest gift I ever received, aside from your love, was knowing that you and I created Little Ethan on that beach."

"It is amazing that we found out the truth. I do have to apologize for something, though."

"What's that?"

"How our daughter came into the world. You have to know that I was desp…" Before finishing her sentence, Ethan puts a finger to her lips to silence her.

"No. Do not apologize for our daughter. Granted you took some steps that are a bit on the off side, but in all honesty, I have to confess…I knew it was you…"

"But how did you—?"

Smiling, Ethan cups Theresa's cheek. "How could I not know I was making love to my soulmate? Theresa, I never forgot the passion that exploded between us. When you came to my bed that night, something about your body on top of mine made me realize that it was you. I never wanted to tell you I knew the truth because I was afraid of what would happen. Like I said, we've both made a lot of mistakes, but our love is still strong, and for that, I'll be always grateful."

"I love you, Ethan."

"And I love you, Theresa. Together, we're going to make it through anything that comes our way."

With that, the two kiss, feeling their dreams of a future come within their reach.

Coming Up

The Conclusion


	21. Happily Ever After

Happily Ever After

(A/N: Read at your own risk…let's just say it's gonna get steamy!)

It has now been a year since Ethan and Theresa were married in front of their family and friends. Smiling as he watched the love of his life come out of their house with their luggage, Ethan waved at Pilar and the children at the doorstep.

"I feel so bad leaving them." Theresa says, as she waves to her children.

"Don't. It's just a few days. You and I need to have our honeymoon."

"We had a honeymoon, don't you remember?"

Moving close to her ear, Ethan whispers, "Everyday with you is a honeymoon. Is it such a sin to want to spend a child free weekend with you in a big bed, making love?"

Feeling warm all over, Theresa smiles at her husband. "Not at all."

"Good." Smiling at his wife, Ethan turns around and waves at his kids. "We love you! Mommy and daddy will be back before you know it!"

"Bye Mom, bye dad!" Little Ethan says, as he takes Jane's arm and waves it to their parents.

"Thank you, mama!" Theresa says to her mom.

"You're welcome, mi hija." Pilar says as she ushers the kids back into the house.

Pulling out of their driveway, Ethan takes Theresa's hand. "Are you ready for our honeymoon, Mrs. Winthrop?"

Laughing, Theresa shakes her head. "You are a trip, Ethan."

"Yes, but the best thing is that I'm free of charge."

"Only to me, I would hope!"

Pulling over to the side of the road, Ethan turns to Theresa. "You never have to doubt my love for you. I will never EVER cheat on you with another woman. I don't even need to go down that road when you're all I could ever want in a woman and more. And as soon as we get to our suite, I will show you just how much I love you."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Theresa smiles. "You are my life, Ethan."  
"And you're mine."

Hotel

Beginning to walk into the hotel room, Theresa is stopped by Ethan. "What is it?"

"Well, seeing that this is another honeymoon for us, I think it's only fair that this groom carries his beautiful bride over the threshold, don't you think?"

Smiling, Theresa cups Ethan's cheek. "If you insist."

Carrying Theresa into the room, Ethan shuts the door with his foot and puts her down.

"This is beautiful."

"Made for my queen."

"Thank you for all this, Ethan."

"You don't have to thank me. Just love me." He says as he holds Theresa close to him.

"I do. And now, I'm going to show you just how much."

Smiling, Ethan looks at his watch. "This early?"

"Hey, are you complaining?"

"Never! Proceed.."

"Good." With that, Theresa goes to lock the hotel door, and then comes back and looks into Ethan's eyes. "I could get lost in your eyes."

"As I could in yours."

Kissing his lips slowly, Theresa begins to unbutton Ethan's shirt. _Thank you, God, for giving me back my love.._

_Thank you, God, for giving me Theresa…_

Removing his shirt, Theresa watches the emotions of their love play across Ethan's features. "I love you." She whispers.

"And I love you." With that, Ethan slowly unties Theresa's dress from around her neck, and watches as her body is shown to him. "You have the most perfect body…you and I are the perfect fit…your body was made to mate with mine.."

"Ethan.."

"Shh. Don't talk." He says as he slowly kisses Theresa's neck, and moves further down her body. Stopping suddenly, Ethan stands back up.

"What, is something wrong?" Theresa asks.

"No. I just want to do this." With that, Ethan lifts Theresa into his arms, and carries her to bed.

"You're..you're still dressed.."

"Something that can easily be remedied." With that, Ethan places Theresa on the bed, and then stands next to her, and begins to take off his shirt.

Watching Ethan strip, Theresa licks her lips slowly in anticipation. "Don't do that, baby." Ethan says in a hoarse voice.

"Do what?" She asks, licking her lips again."

"That. You don't know how much control I'm hanging onto here." Ethan says, as the final remains of his clothes are discarded, and he is left standing next to the bed looking at his wife.

Looking down Ethan's hard body, Theresa sighs in pleasure as she sees his desire for her growing. Looking back into his eyes, Theresa wraps her hand around his hardness. "I always wanted you to loose your control around me."

Moving onto of his wife, Ethan feels her warm body rub against his and lets out a small moan. "You're killing me, baby."

Licking Ethan's ear, a sure sensitive spot for him, Theresa whispers. "I say we end the torture and make love…"

"You're wish is my command." He says in a hoarse whisper as he slowly moves inside Theresa's body.

Sighing in completion, Theresa arches back and feels every nerve ending explode with fire and passion. "Oh, Ethan…"

Speeding the pace a little, Ethan sighs as he feels his wife's legs wrap around him. "Theresa…I want you…"

"Take me, Ethan…take me to our special place…."

Taking a finger, Ethan slowly brings it down to where their bodies meet, and presses it against Theresa's sensitive spot.

"ETHAN!" Theresa screams, feeling her body convulse in pure ecstasy.

Watching his wife tumble to the throes of passion, Ethan quickly hurries the pace, and feels himself explode into his wife. "Theresa…oh Theresa…" He moans against her neck, feeling their sweat combine.

Coming back to Earth, Theresa takes Ethan's face into her own. "That was pure heaven."

"When I'm with you, it will always be heaven. I love you, Mrs. Winthrop."

"And I love you, Mr. Winthrop."

Cuddling next to each other, Theresa feels Ethan wrap his arm around her stomach, and she smiles as his voice vibrates into her ear.

"Think we made a baby?"

Clasping his hand to her stomach, Theresa thinks about that. It would be a good time in her cycle to conceive, and before answering, sends a prayer up that things worked.

"Yes, my love, I think we created a life."

Sure enough, nine months later, Ethan, Theresa, Little Ethan and Jane welcomed the newest addition to their family, a little boy named Caleb Samuel. As Ethan and Theresa gathered in the hospital room with their family, they stared lovingly into each other.

"Home is where my heart is with you, Theresa. Thank you for letting me back home."

"I love you, Ethan."

"And I love you, Theresa."

The End


End file.
